pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Dicker
Rick Dicker is a government agent of the former NSA (National Supers Agency), and is now head of the Super Relocation Program, a government program that helps former Supers get situated into normal life. Biography Rick was first seen at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding, along with Lucius Best, Gazerbeam, Edna Mode, Dynaguy, Stratogale, Thunderhead, and Meta Man. Due to Bob Parr's constant need to help others like in the old days, resulting in trouble, Rick had to pay people to keep things quiet, erase memories and relocate the Parrs, so much that it was getting very exhausting and too expensive for the government. When Bob angrily threw his boss through five walls, Rick had no choice but to leave Bob to fend for himself. But he did offer one last chance for relocation, which Bob turned down. When Bob, his family, and Frozone defeated the Omnidroid v.10, Rick drove them home, informing them that he and his colleagues had frozen Syndrome's assets and would be ready with handcuffs if he appears anywhere. Bob asked if the Supers can come out of hiding, to which Rick replied that the politicians would figure that out, but commended them for doing a good job. In the short movie, Jack-Jack Attack, Rick was interrogating Kari McKeen, who was looking after Jack-Jack Parr. She had a bad time trying to look after him when his powers awoke. She eventually got fed up when Syndrome arrived, claiming to be the replacement babysitter. Rick asks her if she told anyone; she answered that she told her parents, but they thought she was joking. She really wanted to forget everything, in which Rick was glad to do, placing a plunger on her head to suck her memory. In the second movie, Incredibles 2, Rick was interrogating Tony Rydinger. He really wanted to forget everything, in which Rick was glad to do, placing a plunger on his head to suck his memory. While Rick was dedicated to Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible, he was ultimately answerable to the U.S. government, who had had enough of Rick's protecting the Incredibles. The bank robbery conducted by the Underminer, the Incredibles failure to capture him, stop the robbery and prevent colateral damage was the final catalyst, the government ultimately shut down the Superhero relocation program, essentially leaving any heroes not acclimated to civilian life to finally fend for themselves, with the warning of legal action if they caused any further damage. Since the Superhero Relocation Program was dissolved, Rick Dicker no longer was needed as a government agent, and was forced into retirement. He did, however, manage to get a last minute approval before the program's termination to relocate the Parrs to a motel and pay for two weeks' lodging. Helen and Bob thank Rick for all he has done for them. Rick Dicker was seen one final time in the film, wearing more casual clothes and cleaning out his office. He apologized to the Parrs for Violet's dilemma, saying his mind wipe of Tony worked too well. Trivia * Rick in The Incredibles 2 plays homage to Agent K from Men in Black with his no-smile policy, facial features and distinguishing clothes preferences during on or off-duties. Gallery Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12590.jpg|Rick Dicker in the court when the Supers were made legal again. incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-6408.jpg|Rick clearing out his office. fr:Rick Dicker ru:Рик Диккер Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters